fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon: A Sailor Moon Fan Series
Overview Blood Moon (ブラッド・ムーン Buraddo Mūn) is a fan series currently in the making. It will be animated with macromedia flash. It tells the story of the Sailor Slayers, a special breed of sailor senshi with great fighting abilities, and their struggles against Lord Balrog, the reincarnated form of the ancient monster that nearly caused the genocide of all sailor soldiers long ago. Blood Moon is based on Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z and has elements from various mythological resources. Story Long ago, Queen Selene and King Astennu, the then-reigning monarchs of the Moon Kingdom gave birth to two children. Lycaon, who had black hair as dark as the vastness of space, and Serenity, who had beautiful long flowing silver-white hair. The time when Lycaon and Serenity would have to assume their duties as the rulers of the Moon Kingdom eventually arrived, and made it the most prospherous empire in the solar system. However, power began to rot Lycaon's head and attacked Queen Serenity in order to stay with her share of the kingdom. The light of the Silver Crystal transformed Lycaon into a mounstrous wolf-like creature greedy for power. After being sent to Planet X, Lycaon began to learn how to control his new body and instincts, while training to increase his already-high power level. After the Sailor Wars, King Lycaon, who now called himself the Devourer of Stars, began to attack and devour sailor soldiers across the universe, absorbing their sailor crystals and their power. Many perished trying to stop the Devourer, even Sailor Galaxia fell at his might. It was there when Queen Serenity, with the Silver Crystal and the Senshi of the Zodiac, were able to seal the Devourer of Stars inside the deepest, darkest cave in the moon. Years later, The Dark Kingdom attacked the moon during Princess Serenity's wedding with Prince Endymion. Queen Beryl had managed to destroy the Silver Crystal before Queen Serenity could use it to send her daughter, Endymion, and the Guardian Senshi, to be reborn in modern-era Earth. By destroying the Silver Crystal, Queen Beryl had also unknowingly released the Devourer of Stars from his prison. The monstrous creature had promply decimated the Moon Kingdom forces, ate the Guardian Senshi and Prince Endymion, murdered Princess Serenity and her mother, destroyed both Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia, and slaughtered the remaining Dark Kingdom troops. He was about to head off to Earth when he felt a strange energy. The essence of Queen Serenity and her fallen people began to join together, creating amorphious masses of energy. These blobs began to transform into the Starbeasts of Revenge. These great god-like warriors began to battle the Devourer of Stars, suceeding in defeating him. Before dying however, the Devourer swore that he would return in the modern-era on Earth to finish what he had started. The Starbeasts of Revenge then prepared themselves for their reincarnation. They went to Planet Mau to find a new cat guardian that will prepare their new reincarnated forms for the battle against the Devourer. They choose to reincarnate in forms that won't cause panic amongst the human race: young, mexican women. The Starbeasts created the mystical star wands which their new forms would use to transform and use their powers for battle. Many earthlings thoughout the ages tried their luck at finding the star wands. None where ever heard from again. The chosen guardian cat, a werecat named Selina, crash-landed on Earth, in Italy to be exact, inside a capsule where she would sleep in suspended animation until the time to find the star wands and the sailor slayers came. In December 21st of the year 2011, The Devourer had been reborn from a gypsy man in Transylvania. Now calling himself Lord Balrog, he erected a mighty castle and set off to Mexico to find and eat the legendary Sailor Slayers, as they were prophecised to appear in the country of tequila and burritos. He attacked every beautiful woman he saw, causing panic even amongst the drug cartels. He wound up in Jesus Maria City, in the mexican state of Aguascalientes. There he would fight again and again against the Warlord, Harbinger of Hate and Injustice, killing him again. However, the Black Obsydian Crystal, Balrog's star seed, survived and would revive him once again. Selina had awakened from her hibernation, and proceeded to find her trainees and their star wands. A gang of female monsters and demons had their sights set on them as well. Wishing to turn Earth into their own version of Hell, the monsters and demonesses would fight against the ever-growing Sailor Slayer Team. Their final battle ended when the leader of the monsters, DeMonica tried to transform into Sailor Bennu, but instead got turned into a pile of ashes. Time had passed and it was now the year 2012. The prophecy of the mayan end of the world was nigh. Lord Balrog ressurected from the dead, bringing with him the coffin in which the father of all vampires was trapped in. With help from his many powerful minions, Lord Balrog would formulate his plan of revenge against the Warlord. Now, the Warlord must join the Sailor Slayers as they fight against Balrog, who has recieved a deadly zenkai boost that has increased his power to levels they wouldn't have imagined, and the Werewolf Kingdom, who have invaded Earth and rounded up the humans to breed them as livestock. Characters The Heroes Martin Martinez/The Warlord A kind, gentle, shy, sweet, 20-year old gentleman with women, who will stand up for what he believes is right (even if his opinions may clash with close friends and loved ones). He likes animals and always tries his best to respect the enviroment. He cannot stand players and womanizers, rich people and authority figures who see themselves as gods amongst their people, those who abuse of the Earth's resources,and anyone who one way or another, prey off the innocent. Martin is also very polite and well-mannered. He is the cousin of Susanna/Sailor Tiamat, whom he shares a close bond with. As the Warlord he becomes cold and sometimes outright aggressive towards males, usually executing male villains in brutal ways after defeating them without a second though. However, his respect towards women remains intact, meaning that he pretty much, becomes defenseless against female villains, which results in the Sailor Slayers he's supposed to protect having to save him instead. Susanna Ponce/Sailor Tiamat A 20-year old cheerful, compassionate, talkative farm girl. She believes that everyone can do good in the world, that everyone has value, and that everyone can succeed. Unlike The Warlord or the other Sailor Slayers, she does not believe in killing her opponents, as that won't make her any different from the monsters she fights against, and tries to see the good in others in spite of their actions. She is a master strategist and one of the most intelligent members of the Sailor Slayer team, being bested only by Selina. She is the leader of the Sailor Slayers. Noelia Itzel Castañeda/Sailor Ziz A 20-year old optimistic, patient, caring lady full of charisma. She can easily make lots of friends and forge alliances with people that might wield important information on the enemies of the Sailor Slayers. Despite her power as a Sailor Slayer, she is very hesitant to fight against powerful opponents and may even attempt to hide and even run away during a battle while her fellow Sailor Slayers do all the work. Otherwise, she shows arrogance in battle when facing people she knows she can beat. Julie Esther Piña/Sailor Rakshasa 19-year old flamboyant vixen. She is very fashion-consicious and buys only very expensive designer clothing. She also likes to show off her body and good looks, and the resulting attention she recieves from her male admirers. She is one of the most popular girls in Jesus Maria City, As a Sailor Slayer, Julie often strikes poses much more frequently than the other Sailor Slayers. Heidi Janette Martinez/Sailor Bennu 19-year old beer guzzling, women's baseball champion. Her hobbies include dancing, specifically banda, duraguense and tex-mex. where she greatly excels. She is also the champion member of the women's baseball team, which is currently on an unbeaten winning streak thanks to her. She takes great responsibility and pride in her duties as a Sailor Slayer, thanks to her, planetary-level genocides and mass murders can be mended. Even if her fellow Sailor Slayers were to perish, as long as she is alive and well, an apparent defeat can be turned into victory. Jessie Gael Delgado/Sailor Khalkotaurus A straight-A student back in high school, master in a variety of sports, be it soccer, baseball, tennis, ect, and a competent artist, singer, actress and dancer. 19-year old Jessie is considered the perfect woman. Jessie/S. Khalkotaurus has a strong drive to suceed and to be the best at everything she does, which can be both a good thing and a bad thing. She longed to be the leader of the Sailor Slayers, but that position was given to Susanna/Sailor Tiamat. Brenda Lizeth Flores/Sailor Lucifer 19-year old, lazy, crybaby and an academic underachiever, pretty much like Sailor Moon. She was also known for not being the brightest in class and for making brash decisions. She has now, matured a great deal and has formed a sweet family alongside her boyfriend-now-husband Ivan and her young daughter Camila. She is a very kind, sweet and humble person. She has motherly qualities, acting as a support for others, and keeping the others around her optimistic. She is also known for being hardworking and is a devout believer in the Virgin of Guadalupe. During battle, Brenda/Sailor Lucifer may sometimes quote verses from the bible, which while it causes adverse effects to the undead, it also sometimes annoy friends and foes alike (MORE COMING SOON) The Villains King Lycaon/The Devourer of Stars Brother of Queen Serenity, and ancient monster that nearly completed the genocide of the sailor soldiers. Lycaon was an arrogant, despot and a harsh person unlike Queen Serenity, who was a patient, kind and caring ruler to her people. Lycaon always saw his sister with disgust and disrespect. He thought that she couldn't rule over the Moon kingdom properly, according to him. King Lycaon's thirst for power became too great and as a result, he was cursed by the Silver Crystal. He became a monster with the likeness of a wolf that desired to govern all. He was sent to Planet X, were he learned to control his new form and managed to turn his curse into a blessing. He then began to attack all sailor senshi in order to absorb their powers by eating them. He was sealed away in the moon's darkest cave, to then be released by Queen Beryl. After slaughtering both the Moon kingdom and the Dark Kingdom, he fought against the Starbeasts of Revenge, forcing him to reincarnate in the present day on Earth. (MORE COMIN SOON) Category:Fanseries